


Family Matters

by Gamesse



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, i got lazy at the end so some of this might be kind of rushed, idk how to tag, i’ll update it as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamesse/pseuds/Gamesse
Summary: Ryuu has been wondering for awhile how to get his family to meet his longstanding boyfriend. An opportunity arrises and so he asks Yamato to come with Okinawa. This is the beginning of their adventure :)
Relationships: Nikaidou Yamato/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a secret santa gift for my friend Rion (@RyuuYamaReal on twitter), i hope you enjoy it! I don’t have a set update schedule, and i’ll probably go back to edit some parts when i get more motivation. I honestly just posted this bc i was running out of time.
> 
> Anyways, ily Rion :)

Ryuu and Yamato had been dating for a year at this point.

When he texted his mom, she congratulated him via text and that was it.

But upon telling his dad, he was surprised at first, but soon very supportive that his oldest son had found someone to love. Whenever Ryuu called, his father would ask all sorts of questions; How Yamato was doing, what was he like- and the eventual “when will I get to meet him.” And then he would tell Ryuu how things were going at home and how all his brothers missed him.

This led to that time in the summer when Ryuu typically visited home once every couple of years and he thought: Why not bring Yamato with him?

Though he also wondered if maybe that was asking too much. Surely, maybe meeting his family didn’t interest Yamato at all; since he had his own familial issues after all.

But Ryuu wouldn’t know if he didn’t ask, and he genuinely did want Yamato to come with him and meet his family.

So it was this thought that motivated him to knock on the door.

“Coming...” Ryuu heard lazily from the inside, and his heart began pounding in his chest. He could feel a flush rising in his cheeks. What if he thought he was weird for asking? He also hadn’t texted him before hand, so what if he was being a bother?

Before Ryuu’s thoughts could get more out of hand, Yamato had opened the door. His eyes widened mildly in surprise. “Oh. Ryuu. What brings you here?”

Ryuu, just staring at his imploring green eyes, couldn’t find the words to say. Why was he so nervous?

Yamato sighed, with a fond smile on his face, and opened the door wider. “Why don’t you come in and have something to drink?” He turned back around and padded inside. Ryuu gulped as he followed, closing the door behind him.

Yamato waved his hand nonchalantly in the air as he headed towards his kitchen. “Just have a seat. What would you like?”

Ryuu obliged. “Just... Just water, thanks.” Yamato shot him an odd look, but didn’t question it. “I have work after this.”

“Oh.”

Ryuu knew Yamato well enough by now to detect the slightly disappointed tone in his voice.

A few short moments later, they were both seated on the couch. “I wish you told me earlier you were stopping by. I would have cleaned or something.”

Ryuu chuckled to himself. Yamato’s apartment wasn’t messy per se- but it did look lived in. And sometimes Ryuu would take it upon himself to clean upon occasion. He had to remind himself that wasn’t why he was here. “I wanted to ask you something.”

Yamato blinked at him before taking a sip of his own drink. “Fire away.”

Ryuu’s cheeks felt warm as he finally asked what he had been wanting to say since he got here. “Would you come to Okinawa with me? I mean-“ He got even more flustered when he realized how forward that sounded. The sound of Yamato’s laughter drew Ryuu’s eyes again, and his chest couldn’t help but feel warm. He adored Yamato’s smile, even though he didn’t show it often.

“To meet your dad and siblings, right?”

Ryuu blinked in surprise. “How did you know?”

“Well we’ve been “dating” long enough-“ Yamato had flushed at the word dating. “And you’re from Okinawa. So it made sense.” He took a drink, looking away from Ryuu with a slight tint to his cheeks. “I’ve been wanting to meet them anyway so-“

Ryuu beamed. Yamato had been wanting to meet his family? Overwhelmed with emotion, Ryuu wrapped his boyfriend in a big hug. “Oh, thank you, thank you-! I’m so happy you have no idea!”

“Ryuu- can’t breathe-“ Yamato choked out and Ryuu dropped him with concern. “Ah- Yamato-kun! I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.” He smiled again. “So when are we going to see them?”

“I was going to head out there in a couple of weeks.” Ryuu said.

“Alright. Let me check my schedule. I’ll check with my manager and make sure I’m free-“

Ryuu smiled as he suddenly kissed Yamato on the lips, leaving him in a state of shock. Ryuu smiled at him again, eyes closed. “Thanks again, Yamato-kun. See you soon!”

Yamato hadn’t even registered when Ryuu had left; his face turned an embarrassing shade of red. Seriously, what did Ryuu get from kissing him out of the blue like that? Was he trying to give him a heart attack?!

Yamato smiled faintly. He was looking forward to two weeks from now.


	2. At the Airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay they’re at the airport waiting to board the plane and once they do... surprise surprise do they get caught?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this was kind of rushed

Two weeks went by without a hitch. Yamato tried not to let it show how much he was looking forward to this. Mitsu especially was making fun of him for going on a trip with his boyfriend. He was still embarrassed about that stuff.

His stomach was doing flips as he anticipated their date of departure. Because  holy crap he was actually going to fly, to his boyfriend’s hometown, with his boyfriend, to meet his parents.

Yamato wasn’t sure what to think. He’s known what Ryuu has told him concerning his father and brothers. And then his mother and step-dad of course. But outside of that, Yamato knew nothing. What would they think about their son and brother dating a guy? Another idol? From a rival group? Would they like him?

“Yamato-kun!” He was distracted by his thoughts when Ryuu’s cheerful voice called out to him, and his eyes snapped in his direction. He was running towards him with a wave. Shortly, Ryuu arrived bending over to catch his breath. “I’m sorry; did you wait long?”  


“Nah, I just got here.” Yamato lied, fixing his glasses. He’d been there for half an hour already. He was so anxious that he wouldn’t wake up in time for the flight, so he decided the best course of action was to not sleep. And to arrive early. He’d kept himself up all night, doing anything and everything to keep his eyes open.

"Let’s go get our stuff checked in."

"Ah, right." Yamato interjected when Ryuu brought him to reality once again.

There were no issues with their baggage, but it was still a bit before their flight, and Yamato was starting to feel the effects of a lack of sleep. He didn’t sense his eyes had closed until Ryuu was shaking him awake. "Yamato-kun...?"

Blearily, Yamato blinked his eyes open, focusing on Ryuu’s concerned expression. "Did you not get enough sleep last night?"

Yamato was about to ease his worries-with another lie- but his body betrayed him by yawning. "Yeah, i stayed up kind of late. Had stuff to do." Ok so it wasn’t a complete lie. 

Ryuu sighed before looking at him with the softest eyes. "Whatever am I going to do with you..."

Yamato could feel the beginnings of a blush, and quickly diverted his attention. A light chuckle is what drew him back. "Don’t worry about it. You have plenty of time to sleep on the flight."

"Why would I do that?" Not that Yamato didn’t want to catch on sleep. In fact, a nap sounded quite nice. But... this was a once in a lifetime experience with Ryuu. He didn’t want to waste their precious little time together by sleeping.

"I wouldn’t mind." Yamato could feel Ryuu’s hand brush up against his cheek. "Your health is far more important to me." Before Yamato could react, Ryuu had pulled his hand back, rubbing it behind his neck instead. He laughed bashfully. "Now i’m starting to sound like Gaku. That was pretty embarrassing, huh?" Yamato laughed along with him.

"Yeah." He was thankful for the way Ryuu brushed it off. People were beginning to stare. Yamato was even more grateful for when their flight was finally called and they stood up to board the plane.

Yamato tried not to flinch in surprise when he felt warm fingers threading through his own. He looked at Ryuu. He would have been amused at how red he was, if Yamato wasn’t certain his face was a similar shade of red.

"So we don’t get separated." Ryuu said, as if the action needed explaining. "Right, right. Totally not holding my hand because you  want to, or something."

The sarcastic remark must have hurt him, because Yamato could feel his fingers slowly slipping away. Quickly, Yamato grabbed his hand back. When Ryuu snapped to him in astonishment, Yamato schooled his face. "So we don’t get separated, right?"

That seemed to be the right thing to say, because the next instant Ryuu was all smiles. "Right!"

* * *

Incrementally, their place in line moved up. Yamato couldn’t help but feel nervous, especially when they got into the tunnel to board the plane; there was hardly any room to stand next to each other. So he was squished against Ryuu’s side until the hall narrowed to single file. Yamato was stuck looking at Ryuu’s back as he pulled him along and into the plane. He flushed. Hand-holding had been a really good idea.

The next conundrum arrived when it came it to picking seats. Someone was already sat next to the window, and it didn’t look like they were going to move. Yamato didn’t want to be stuck next to some stranger, but he also didn’t want to be stuck in the aisle. He lost either way. Ryuu looked at Yamato with a troubled expression. He could tell Ryuu was about to ask what seat he wanted but Yamato answered it for him.

"I’ll take the aisle." He’d rather not argue about it, and they were holding the line up as it was. Smiling, Ryuu sat down, and Yamato inched his way next to him. Gosh, the plane was really crowded. And the space between seats was practically non-existent.

Yamato felt incredibly uncomfortable.

But then Ryuu had squeezed his hand reassuringly, and Yamato was reminded that this would all be over. Soon, it’d be just him and Ryuu.

A loud screaming sound, jolted him out of his relaxed state, and he couldn’t help but glare at where it had come from. The woman in their row had her hands on her face, her expression between shock and joy. "OH MY GOD! ARE YOU TSUNASHI RYUUNOSUKE FROM TRIGGER?!"

Ohhhhhh crap. Was all Yamato could think. They just  had to run into a fan on the plane didn’t they.

"WAIT REALLY?!" Another voice had piped up. Yamato sighed, this would be really bad if they were caught, and Ryuu was a terrible liar. "A-ah, i think you have me mistaken for-"

"He’s not." Yamato interrupted with a serious tone. Ryuu looked at him confused. Fixing his glasses, Yamato amended his statement. "We’re cosplayers."

The woman blinked as if she was processing the statement. And then she had begun to laugh. "Ohhhh I’m sorry! You look just like the real thing."

"Thank you." Ryuu had smiled at her.

"Do you mind if i take a picture?"

Yamato was about to retort when Ryuu had answered, always eager to appease his fans. "Not at all."

Grinning brightly, the woman got out her phone, and Yamato was pulled into a one-arm hug. Yamato sighed. At least she couldn’t post it yet. There’s no cell service on a plane.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Yamato had just about had it with all the noise. "Should we listen to some music?" Yamato blinked when Ryuu offered him one of his earbuds. Yamato figured it couldn’t hurt, and stuck it into his ear. Surprisingly, it was one of IDOLiSH7’s songs playing.

"I didn’t know you liked our music." Ryuu smiled.

"Yeah. Sometimes i just listen to it to relax, or when I’m cleaning." Yamato smiled back. He was also thankful the fan had gone back to whatever it was they were doing. Gradually, Yamato could feel his eyes slipping closed. They hadn’t even left the ground yet.

"I’ll wake you up when we get there. Sleep well, Yamato-kun." It was only a whisper, but he had recognized it as Ryuu’s voice. Feeling safe with the presence of Ryuu next to him, it was no wonder that Yamato had allowed himself to sleep.

Smiling gently, Ryuu kissed the tips of two of his fingers before placing them on Yamato’s forehead. Contented that his boyfriend was now sleeping properly, Ryuu also closed his eyes and drifted off, head leaning against Yamato’s. 


End file.
